Aura is Unbreakable
by The Singaporean Squid Brother
Summary: In the middle of nowhere with no memories of before besides the names of him and his stand. The gold-hearted delinquent, Josuke now finds himself on Remnant. With his stand Crazy Diamond. He now had made it his duty to protect the innocent with help from the most unlikely mentor at Beacon. Who was he really before this and will him and his stand be a match for the forces of evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Aura is Unbreakable**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Josuke Higashikata… Josuke… Josuke!"

With those words, Josuke's eyes opened. As he was lying on a grass patch, he slowly leaned up rubbing his head. There a boy in a school uniform styling a pompadour stood. He looked around as he realised that he was lying on a grass patch, slowly he stood up.

"Where… Where am I?" He asked himself as he looked around again. "I'm in a forest how did I end in a forest?" Josuke thought he decided to walk forward looking for a way out of here. As he fumbled around the muddy soil, he wondered. His shoes now muddy, he grumbled under his breath.

"What was I doing before this? And how did I ended up here…" He said as he tried his best to recall. "Think! I was… I was. I was fighting, I was fighting someone… but who?" He said sounding disappointed. He was frustrated that he couldn't remember what he was doing before this. "Where. Where do I live at… Why… Why can't I remember?!" Josuke said as he started to panic.

"Crap, don't tell me I have amnesia! Oh… you got to be kidding me! At least I still remember my name." Josuke said as he looked around at his surroundings. "My name… My name Is Josuke. Josuke Higashikata. Sigh… that is all I remember… Oh, wait yeah my stand too!"

"…Grrr!"

"What the-" Josuke said as he turned around to see what was growling at him. It sounded like an animal… He didn't have a good feeling about this.

He looked at the bushes where the growling was coming from but saw nothing.

"Huh, guess it was nothing… probably just my imagination. Well, I better find-" Before he could say anything else a pack of Beowolves came out from all directions, with the intention to kill this human.

Josuke was shocked but immediately reacted as upon instinct he called out his stand.

"Crazy Diamond!"

With his words, a pink humanoid figure in light blue armour with heart shapes armour shoulder pads with black spikes coming out of his body manifested in front of him.

"Dorarararara!" Crazy Diamond shouted as it proceeded to punch all the Beowolves in that split moment of time launching them away as all but one retreated away.

"What the hell! What were those things?!" Josuke thought to himself as he watched the last Beowolves who was still determined to kill him stared at him with its blood red eyes. It then leapt at him opening its jaw. Josuke knew it wouldn't think twice about killing him and knew that there wasn't any other choice but to kill it. Immediately, he reacted.

"Dora!" Crazy Diamond said as it appeared in front of Josuke and it launched its fist into the beowolf's head. The punch easily breaks through the beowolf's skull as Crazy Diamond fist went through its head.

Josuke sighed as Crazy Diamond moved towards and into Josuke body before disappearing. He observed as the creature he just killed faded away into black dust. "What was that thing?!"

"I need to find a way out of here…" Josuke thought.

He decided to stroll north as he tried to find his way out of the forest he was in. Carefully, he continued on making sure he wasn't ambushed this time. As Josuke was walking he noticed a futuristic plane in the sky.

"What is that?!" He looked at it in amazement. He had never seen anything like it before. "Maybe, this is my one-way ticket out of this place. Once, I get out of this forest I can try to ask for help."

With his choice clear, Crazy Diamond appeared behind him.

"Dora!" It started to punch the rock next to Josuke as the rock smashed into pieces, Crazy Diamond took a small piece of it and launched it into the air like a rifle bullet toward the aircraft using its finger.

Hitting the side of the plane and bouncing off, Josuke hoped that they would notice him. "Hey, over here!" He shouted as he waved his arms around in hopes that the pilots would notice him.

As it continued moving away in the distance and slowly fading away from view, Josuke thought his ride was gone. But to his surprise, the aircraft turned around in his direction.

"Yes!" He cheered.

After a short moment, the plane slowly landed near Josuke. Upon closer inspection, it wasn't as big as he thought it was, but it was definitely unlike anything he has ever seen.

The entrance to the plane opened as two people came out from it. A man who looked like the pilot, with a man with a cane, black glasses, grey hair who was dressed in dark green looked at him. Josuke watched curiously as they looked at him with a puzzled look. He managed to take a closer look at the two. Naturally, he didn't see them as a treat, they looked like normal regular harmless people. So, taking this plane wouldn't be a bad idea. The only problem that came across his mind was how he was going to convince them to go aboard.

"Hey… umm, I'm actually lost you don't mind taking out of here? Haha… sorry." Josuke said scratching the back of his head while smiling sheepishly.

"Hmm… why of course. Are you by any chance new around here." The man with the cane asked as Josuke looked at him nervously.

"Umm… Yeah, I'm actually. My name is Josuke. Josuke Higashikata." He replied to the man as he looked at him. The man simply smiled as he approached him, he raised out his right arm.

"Pleasure to meet you Jouske. My name is Professor Ozpin, I'm the headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"Beacon Academy… I'm sorry but I had never heard of that school before." Josuke admitted.

"Josuke, you may come aboard."

"Wait, really?!" He exclaimed as he looked shocked at Ozpin.

"Yes, I can see you are a well-mannered boy. So, I don't see an issue by allowing you on board." Ozpin said as he looked at the pilot, who nodded in response and went back into the plane.

"Come on, Josuke. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to stay here considering there are grim around this area that might attack you out of the blue."

"Grim? Oh, you mean the black wolves with a skull-like mask around their faces, spikes on their back and with red glowing eyes."

"Yes, those grim."

"Oh…"

Josuke entered the plane. It was kind of small but he wasn't complaining, he took a seat as Ozpin sat beside him.

"So, how old are you Josuke?"

"Me?"

"Yes. You," Ozpin said as he looked at him.

"Oh, I'm 16…"

"Hmm… you remind me of another young person I know. Both of you are the same age."

"Huh… is there by any chances she is a cute girl? Hahaha!" Josuke joked. Ozpin simply chuckled. Josuke looked at him a little surprised.

"Well, if you find a short hair girl cute than yes."

"Oh…"

"So, Josuke where do you live?"

"Actually, Mr Ozpin… I don't remember, I think I might be suffering from amnesia, I don't remember a single thing before this… I just woke up in that forest only remembering my name."

"I see… Well, Josuke why don't you come to my school?"

"Wait… Are you serious?! I mean I don't want to trouble you or anything…"

"Please, it's perfectly fine. You could learn how to become a huntsman as well."

"Huntsman?"

"Yes, a huntsman. Defenders of the world against the creature of grim..."

The airbus arrived at Beacon as it slowly descended landing on the ground. Josuke looked in awe as he was utterly stunned by the view. A tall black tower stood in the middle surrounded by many different buildings and sculptures.

"Woah… I can't…" Ozpin slowly walked up to him as he looked at him. Ozpin then gestured him to follow him as Josuke walked beside him. The two walked toward the black building. There were few people staring at him as Josuke nervously looked away.

"You're in luck we just completed the orientation program for our first-year students. You wouldn't mind joining one of our fine group of students to stay in the main time?"

"Yeah, sure I don't mind… Umm, Mr Ozpin."

"Yes?"

"I just want to say thanks. You really don't have to do this…"

"Please, it is fine."

After a few minutes, Josuke wondered where was Ozpin taking him to. This doesn't look like it was his office. As the two were walking pass a role of doors.

"This looks like the dorm. I wonder who my roommates are going to be…" Josuke thought as he looked at Ozpin, who was calmly walking while holding his cane close to his chest.

"We are here."

Josuke looked at him with a surprised look before looking at him again. He then looked at the door in front of him. Nervously, he opened the door.

Looking at the floor, he slowly looked up at his roommates. He saw four girls… all looking at him.

"Girls this young fellow here is Josuke. He is currently suffering from amnesia until we can find out more about where he lives and how to contact his family, he will be staying with you for now." Ozpin said as the four girls looked at him with surprised looks before turning their attention to Josuke. Josuke looked at them as he shacked his head. He probably should introduce himself.

"Umm… hi." Josuke said waving nervously.

"Yang! Who is this guy?" One of the girls said. She walked toward him as she stared straight at him. Her silver eyes glimmering brightly.

"Isn't his name Josuke?" Yang responded to the girl with black and red hair.

"Umm, yeah, she is right… My name is Josuke Higashikata." Josuke said smiling as he blushed.

"Oh, my name is Ruby! Ruby Rose" Ruby exclaimed. She then looked behind her. Josuke looked at the other three members of this team. The girl with the white hair and the ponytail was crossing her arms looking at him with a serious expression, the other girl with long black hair and a ribbon reading a book, and finally a girl with long blonde hair smiling at him.

"This is my team! Team RWBY!" Ruby exclaimed as she posed.

Josuke smiled to himself.

"Well, I guess this isn't going to be so bad."

* * *

Somewhere near a lonely house in Vale... A man was leaving his home ready to go to work.

"Honey, don't forget to impress your new colleagues!" His wife shouted proudly waving at him.

"I will... don't worry about it, dear." The man responded as he waved bye to his dear wife. He mustn't also forget to pick up his son later from school.

He fastens his seatbelt. Before he decided to drove off to his first day at his new workplace, he took out a photo. On the photo a boy with light orange hair, his wife, and himself. All together as a family in that one photo. The man had just recently decided to do a career switch from a salesman to becoming a teacher at the magnificent Beacon Academy. He was confident that he would have passed the interview he had with the man called Ozpin, the headmaster of the school when they were hiring new teachers, who were called Huntsman a term unfamiliar to him.

The man smiled to himself as he drove off. He adjusted his blonde hair as well as his light blue tie. He wore a purple suit and a green button shirt.

"I'm Yoshikage Kira... And I must admit. This isn't so bad."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey, there guys! I'm glad to have completed writing the first chapter of Aura is Unbreakable. Considering the English Dub for Jojo Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable has been out for quite a while, I decided to write this fic as a recently new Jojo fan myself as I had this in my mind for a while. I hope you enjoyed it and if you do tell me why, and if not tell me why as well, I would be keen to hear what you have to say. If you want to you could follow and favourite the story and with that, I hope you guys have a great time! Stay fresh!


	2. Chapter 2

**Aura is unbreakable**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Kira was happy with his life, he had never expected to finally get out of the hell which he was dragged into. For what seems like an eternity he was stuck as a ghost wandering the world. But one day something just happened, it was like the universe he was in was gone in an instant…

"It was so sudden. My life started a new but I don't know why I remembered everything from my pass-life. I was a serial killer in Morioh… I remembered everyone from before Josuke, Jotaro, and Shinobu… Who is my wife now." He thought as he drove his car closer and closer to the airbus station to take the airbus to Beacon Academy.

Born in Vale in 1983. He lived a quiet childhood not talking to anyone expect a young girl called Shinobu. While everyone his age was talking about how they wanted to become a huntsman or huntress, he had zero intention to become one. He thought it was stupid to risk your life for a so-called greater good against a force that will never be truly defeated, the creatures of grim. Shinobu was his only friend and she always helped him become a better person. Kira decided then and there to live a quiet life with Shinobu when they grow up. He kept his word and the two got married and had a child, who unsurprising was named Hayato.

As Kira finally arrived at the airbus station, he exited out of his car. Locking it with his car keys he took his suitcase he brought along with him and casually walked to the station. He looked around, there were normal people just like him.

"I have no intention of ever going down that path again… I'm a different man from what I once was." He thought as he walked into one of the airbuses standing still in one spot.

He sighed as he looked at his watch.

"The time now is 7.55 A.M. I still got plenty of time, I will introduce myself to my new colleagues at 8.30 A.M. and then at 8.35 A.M. would be my first lesson with my very first class." He thought as the door to the airbus closed shut as it took off slowly. He didn't notice at first but he seems to be the only adult in the airbus, he took a glance at the rest. They were mainly teenagers. He immediately assumed they were young huntsman and huntresses.

As the bus was on the way all things seem fine, however fate wasn't really on their side today. Just as Kira was finished glancing at the view, the airbus started to shake rapidly.

"What on earth is going on?!" The passengers screamed.

Kira looked out of the windows to see the airbus being attacked by a pack of griffon.

"This isn't good!" He thought as he looked at the passengers. He waited for someone to act to fight against the creatures. But none of them did, they were overwhelmed with fear. "Is there a huntsman in here!" He exclaimed the passengers looked at him.

"I'm not a huntress!" One of the passengers shouted. The griffons were starting to break through the walls of the airbus as the pilot tried his best to escape from the grimm.

"One of you has to be a huntsman right!" He shouted pointing to a group of boys.

"We aren't, we swear!" The boys replied to him.

One of the talons from a griffon finally broke through causing a hole in the airbus. Kira gritted his teeth, no one around him was trying to fight against the grimm. He had to be the one to do something, but he was defenceless... unless.

"Arghh!" Screams filled the air. Kira took a deep breath as he looked at the griffon in the eyes as it stared at him through the hole.

"It had been a long time. I still don't know if you are still by my side... I didn't try to check if you were still around after all these years. But if there was a time where I needed to know, it would be now." Kira thought, suddenly a purple aura surrounded his entire body. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"Look out!" A woman screamed as the griffon in front of Kira opened it jaw ready to swallow him whole.

"Killer Queen!"

A figure covered in dark purple aura appeared in front of him punching the griffon across it jaw sending it flying by its sheer strength.

The figure now clearly showed itself. It was a light pink humanoid figure with a facial figure resembling a cat with sharp ears as well. The figure also had a skull-like emblem on different parts of its body with the largest below its dark leather pants along with its pants were dark leather gloves as well with the same skull-like emblem on them.

It stood in front of Kira clenching it left fist while holding up its right hand in a way resembling holding a detonator in its hand with Kira doing the same gesture as well. The creature growled only to be blown up in an explosion, smoke covering the air as the smoke cleared there was no trace of the formal creature remaining. The other two griffons swooped toward him growling their growls caused fears to the other passengers, but not Kira as he stood there fearless.

"Killer Queen!" He exclaimed as Killer Queen went into a fighting pose as the griffons swooped closer and closer, he waited patiently to strike. Killer Queen then launched forward as it used its arms to push aside the talons trying to grab him and punching the griffons toward the other one. It then moved its right hand to activate its ability to turn anything with a physical property it touched into a bomb.

 **'Click**.' There was an explosion as different body parts from the two creature flew into different directions.

"That was close..." He thought as he looked around to make sure everyone was alright. He approached one of the girls who looked distressed.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah... thanks."

With that, the airbus finally arrived at Beacon Academy. Paramedics rushed to the airbus to check if everyone was alright. As Kira walked casually out of the airbus he was approached by some medics asking if he was ok. He told them that he was perfectly fine as he continued toward the school. The sound from the ambulance caused him to flinch for a sight moment, he decided to check his watch 8.26 A.M.

He was going to be late if he wasn't going to hurry now.

As Kira dashed off a few people actually approached him trying to ask him questions, but he simply ignored them as he rushed off. Being on time was more important to him right now. He didn't manage to hear their questions clearly but he thought it wasn't anything too important.

Going to the gym definitely helped him out as he managed to make it in time. He stood in front of the entrance to the school. He took a deep breath as he opened the door. As he opened the door a few strangers most likely his new colleagues were standing in front of him. One a spiky green haired tall thin man with a white shirt with coffee stains and a chubby man with grey hair with a moustache wearing brown. Kira smiled as he walked toward the two.

"My name is Yoshikage Kira. I'm the new lecturer Ozpin hired. You must be my colleagues it is a pleasure to meet you two." He said as he reached his hand out into a handshake.

"Professor Port nice to meet you, Kira." The chubby man said as he shook his hand. "My friend on the left is Professor Oobleck."

"Pleasure to meet you," Oobleck said as Kira smiled in response.

"So, I guess I will head to meet my students now. Well, I wouldn't be surprised if my first lesson is my last." Kira said in a joking manner. The two other professors laughed in response.

Kira walked across the hall observing every tiny detail. From the dust on the floor, the different students walking pass him, and the way the school was structured.

"This should be the lecture room." He said as he looked at the door next to him. He opened his suitcase to check if all his materials were inside. A pencil, a pen, and the lecture note to use.

"Perfect." He thought. Kira opened the door eager to meet his students. Once, he opened the door the room which was busting with noise slowly become quiet.

He walked toward the teacher's table in the middle of the room and placed his suitcase on it. He opened the suitcase and took out his pencil and pen placing them straight and besides one another, he then took out the lecture note. He took a quick glance at the pages before placing it on top of the now closed suitcase.

"Good morning class my name is Mr Yoshikage Kira and I-"

"SORRY WE'RE LATE!" A girl screamed.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Kira thought as he clenched his fist. "Who would have the nerve to be late for my first lesson as a teacher!"

"And who might you be?" Kira said as he turned his head to see a girl with red and black hair and a red cape.

"Oh... my name is Ruby! Umm... Ruby Rose." She replied nervously.

Kira frowned.

"Please take a seat, Ruby." He said as he gestured for her to be seated.

"Sorry! Umm... just a sec. GUYS HURRY UP!" Ruby exclaimed as she did so a group of other students Kira was unfamiliar with came into the room with one another.

"We are so sorry we are late." A girl with white hair and a ponytail approached him apologising in a polite way.

"It's perfectly fine," Kira said, something about this girl... Kira took a close look at the girl and immediately know who she was.

"You're Weiss Schnee! Huh, I'm honoured to be teaching such a well-known figure such as yourself." Kira said.

"Oh, it's good to see someone in this school showing me the proper respect. Likewise." Weiss replied.

"I got a feeling that there is something different with these group of students..." Kira thought as he looked at all those who were late. "Something does stand out, but I can't wrap my head around it." He thought as he looked at Weiss who was still standing beside him.

"Weiss? Is there something you want?" He asked.

"Oh, no there is still one more person who is late..." Weiss said as she turned around.

"JOSUKE HURRY UP ALREADY!"

"WHAT?!" Kira thought as a look of horror was on his face. "No... it can't be possible. Th-there is no way!"

"Yeah, I know, Weiss. I don't really see why you guys are in such a hurry, to begin with..."

"No... that voice. It's..." As a young teenage boy stood in front of the door, Kira worst fear came through. The outfit he wore, his hair, and his blue eyes.

The teenage boy standing at the door looked over at Kira as Killer Queen's head and shoulder appeared next to Kira's head on his own shoulder. Both him and Killer Queen had a shocked and speechless face.

The teenage boy standing at the door was none other than Josuke Higashikata the stand user of Crazy Diamond.

* * *

 **Author Note's**

So, what do you guys think of this chapter? Personally, Kira is a character which I wanted to explore what he would be like if he was actually a good guy. As a result, I decided to make him into a good guy in this fic. There many ideas I have in mind to develop both Josuke and Kira as characters in this world, but I would love to hear you guys ideas as well. Hope you enjoy the chapter and with that stay fresh!


	3. Chapter 3

**Aura is Unbreakable**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Impossible..." Kira thought. There was no way the boy who was standing in front was Josuke. He was pretty sure he and Shinobu were the only ones here.

"Shit, he is going to expose me in front of the class, not just that, but he is going to beat the crap out of me too! Just when I thought I would have a quiet life he had to show up!" Kira thought as he was sweating. Half of Killer Queen body was still by his shoulder as Kira was ready was the worst.

"Umm… Sorry, we are late. We were doing something, and we forgot to keep track of the time." Josuke said as he smiled scratching his head.

"What?!" Kira screamed as he realized what he just did he immediately turned to look at the rest of his class staring at him. He sighed as he keeps constant eye contact with Josuke.

"He is toying with me there is no way he doesn't know." Kira thought. "I had to kill- No… I can't. I'm not going to do it if this is my fate I will accept it." Kira said as he sighed. "Wait, if that was the case he would have just punched me with Crazy Diamond on the spot, plus something isn't right his expression it is… normal?" Kira thought as he continued to observe Josuke.

"Josuke. May I ask you something." Kira said, behind him, Killer Queen withdraw back into him.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I want to ask you do you know my name?" Kira said pointing to himself.

"Umm… No, I don't." Josuke said as he took a seat next to Ruby and Weiss as they joined the rest of their friends.

"Hmm… Interesting he doesn't remember. Just like Shinobu, he doesn't remember anything from before. Yes, fate is on my side." Kira thought as he smirked.

"Alright, class! Today, we would start my first lesson," Kira said as he took the lecture note from the teacher's table. "Like, I said before my name is Yoshikage Kira and I will be your lecturer for the day."

"I want you all to know I'm honoured to be your lecturer," Kira said as the class was silent.

"Yay..." Ruby said breaking the silence.

Kira frowned as he continued with the lesson all while keeping a close eye on Josuke. "He doesn't seem to be faking it, he really doesn't remember…" Kira thought as he wrote the word Aura on the class board.

Weiss looked at Kira before moving her right hand slowly to pat Ruby on the knee. Curious, Ruby turned around to look at Weiss who was sitting next to her.

"Ruby, I need to ask you something," Weiss whispered.

"Yes?" Ruby whispered back.

"When you were with me while we were waiting for Josuke did you saw something appeared beside his head?"

"Who's head."

"Our teacher, Professor Kira."

"Yeah, I thought I was the only one it looked like a purple figure. I couldn't see it too clearly."

"Am I the only one, but are you a little weirded out with the way he reacted to Josuke," Weiss said as Ruby gave a blurred face as her response, before placing her finger on her mouth.

"Come to think about it, yeah he reacted like he knew Josuke even though he never met him before."

"Maybe, but I think there is more to this than just that. Remember how Josuke told us that he woke up with no memories of his past."

"Yeah… Weiss, are you saying?"

"Yes, I think he has something to do with that," Weiss whispered as she looked at Kira who was reading the words on his lecture note. She turned around to look at Blake who was reading a book, Josuke who was looking at the wall daydreaming to himself, and Yang who were asleep snoring.

"Ruby, keep this to ourselves don't tell the rest. Got it?"

"Got it," Ruby said in response to Weiss.

"And that is the explanation for what an Aura is any questions?" Kira said looking up at his class who were all busy doing their own things. He frowned in response as he sighed. Knowing very well that these kids weren't going to pay attention to his any of his lessons from now on.

"Alright, then I will-"

"Excuse me sorry to interrupt." Kira turned to look at the man who spoke. It was Ruby.

"Ruby… what is it?" Kira said. "She better not asks to be excused to go to the toilet." He thought.

"Oh, it is nothing Professor Kira it is just… I got a suggestion to lighten up the mood for the class. How about… You show us what you can do instead of just reading everything from the book! Like what Professor Port does…"

"I actually kind of agree with Ruby… For once." Weiss said as her and the students looked at him.

"What?! I'm sorry but you wouldn't be able to see my ability, my semblance," Kira said honestly as he continued looking through the notes. "So, why don't we do something safer guys?" Kira said smiling as his class frowned.

The lesson continued until the school bell rang indicating the end of Kira's first lesson with his class. He smiled at his students as they walked out of the room. Team RWBY and Team JNPR passed by him as he smiled at them.

"Don't be late for the next lesson alright?" He said as the group nodded in response. Josuke was in between Ruby and Weiss and the two said their goodbyes to him. Josuke turned around to look at Kira, he looked at Josuke worried and afraid. He was expecting a punch across the punch, but it didn't happen. Josuke just walked out of the room with Ruby and Weiss as Kira glanced over at them.

"That was close… Josuke really doesn't remember, he isn't faking it like I thought he was." Kira thought as he packed up his stuff. Before he was about to leave the class, he was approached by Ruby and Weiss.

"Hello, Mr Kira," Ruby said in a cheerful way.

"Oh, how can I help you, Ruby." He said looking at the two.

"Do, you know Josuke?" Ruby said. Kira looked at her surprised, he didn't think she would point that out so fast. This isn't good for him, but he has to remain calm, if he isn't he would just raise more suspicion to himself after the way he reacted to seeing Josuke.

"Oh, not at all. It's just that he reminded me of a certain someone I used to know." Kira said as he was hoping that would fall for it.

"Hmm… Ok, then." Ruby said as she went off with Weiss by her side.

"That's close. Those two girls… they know something is up. I got to be careful around them." Kira thought as he took his suitcase walking out of the lecture room. As he walked across the hall Kira thought to himself, was he really the only one who remembered the past in his universe. But why him?

Just as Kira was about to walk to his next class a man called out to him.

"Excuse me, sir. Cough! Ugh, I'm sorry for that" It sounded like a voice of an old man.

Kira turned around to look at an old man wearing a red coat, glasses and a yellow woolen hat with ear flats. He was standing still behind him with a walking cane in his hands.

"My name is Joseph Joestar. Have you seen my son, Josuke?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Aura is Unbreakable**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Kira looked at the man who was right in front of him, the man who claimed to be Josuke's father. He immediately recognized him to be one of the Joestars. The legendary Joseph Joestar, Jotaro's grandfather.

He looked at him with a worried expression, praying that just like Josuke. Joseph wouldn't recognize him. The old man continued to look at him with a blur expression. Kira simply blinked at him before he grunted and looked at Joseph. He was really unlucky today, first Josuke and now Joseph. What is next Jotaro?!

He is really hoping he didn't jinx it…

"How may I help you, sir?" Kira said in a polite manner.

"I'm looking for my son his name is Josuke have you seen him?" Joseph said before coughing softly.

"I'm glad to say that your son is safe. He is with some of the other students? If, I may be so bold as to ask were you the one that enrolled him into Beacon?" Kira asked as Joseph looked at him giving him a confused expression. Kira looked at him judging from his expression he doesn't seem to have any idea that Josuke was in the school. Kira thought about how Josuke could have ended up here. Could he have enrolled by Ozpin, it wouldn't explain how he doesn't remember him.

"Perhaps, if I ask Joseph more questions I will be able to come out with the answer for this stressful accident." He thought as he looked at Joseph who was looking around. "Or I should help Joseph out first to see Josuke's reaction."

"Just follow me I will show you to your son," Kira said as he walked forward with Joseph following behind him slowly. The two of them walked toward the dorm rooms as Kira looked around to try and find Team RWBY's dorm room. Kira looked to see Yang walking by herself as she was whistling. Kira decided to approach her.

"Where is your team room?" Kira said as Yang turned around to look him at him surprised.

"Oh, our room is just there," Yang said as she pointed to one of the doors in front of Kira, she then turned to look at Joseph.

"Who is he?" Yang said as she looked at Joseph with a curious expression.

"Josuke's father," Kira replied as he gestured to Joseph to follow him, Joseph looked at him blankly. Kira moaned as he walked to Joseph grabbing his arm as he led him toward the door that Yang pointed to. Yang looked at the two puzzled.

"I think you meant grandfather… Just saying." Yang commented as she walked off continuing to whistle to herself. Kira ignored her as he continued to walk toward the door dragging Joseph with him as he stared blankly at his surroundings.

Kira walked up to the door as he knocked it, he waited for someone to open it. After waiting for a few seconds, he decided to knock on the door again growing impatience.

"Open the damn door already!" Kira exclaimed as he banged on the door. The door swung open knocking into his face as he grabbed his nose with Joseph looking at him. In front of the door was Weiss who looked at them with an annoyed expression.

"Will you be more patient I was going to open the door… Oh, Mr Kira what brings you here?" Weiss asked as Kira looked at her having recovered from the hit. He stared at Weiss before sighing.

"I'm looking for Josuke," Kira said as he pushed Weiss aside.

"Hey!" She shouted back.

"Josuke!" Kira said as he watched Josuke and Ruby playing some sort of fighting game on their television screen. He looked at them before walking towards them as he observed the game they were playing.

"This will be a good opportunity to see if Josuke still has his fighting style. Studying his opponent and predicting their counters to his moves and coming up with a strategy to beat them." Kira thought as he looked at Josuke's character, who was a tall guy with a moustache wearing a green hat with an L symbol while Ruby was playing as a short girl with orange tentacles and a white shirt. He looked at their characters and noticed that Josuke was in the lead. He then observed Ruby's character rolling to the left only for Josuke to predict her roll and hit with what Kira could tell was a powerful punch done by his character.

"Fitting of Josuke to use a character that punches. He still seems to have all his skills, he must have only lost his memory. Joseph is also too old to remember who I'm. This is good, the last thing I need is for people to know the truth. Luck is on my side." Kira thought as he watched Josuke admiring his victory screen with Ruby crying in defeat beside him.

"Yeah! Take that, Ruby!" Josuke cheered as Ruby stuffed a cookie in her mouth with a sad look on her face.

"How are able to play so well?! This literally your first match! Arggh!" Ruby screamed as she pulled her hair.

"Josuke," Kira said announcing his presence to the two.

"Hello, Professor Kira. Hey, what are you doing here?" Josuke said scratching his head.

"Your father is here," Kira said as Josuke looked at him as his jaw dropped.

"My what?!" Josuke exclaimed as Joseph revealed himself as he was hiding behind Kira.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you, kids," Joseph said as he looked around Team RWBY's room. He noticed the two beds held up by ropes and posters all over the walls. He then approached a bookshelf with a name tag that said 'Blake' on it.

"What is this book?" Joseph said he attempted to take a thick purple book from it only to be stopped by Blake who slapped his hand away.

"Please don't take that!" Blake exclaimed as she blushed at the others. Joseph looked at her confused blinking his eye before trying to take the book again. Blake continued to stop the old man as Josuke and Ruby observed him.

"That's your dad?" Ruby said as she looked at Josuke who can only return a look of confusion on his face.

"He can't be… he should my grandfather not my dad."

"He is your dad. He told me personally that he was looking for his son, Josuke." Kira said as he took the book that Joseph was trying to take to end the conflict between the faunus and the hamon user.

"Here you go…" Kira paused as he noticed the title of the book. Blake's covered her eyes in embarrassment as she expects Kira to burst out laughing.

"I wouldn't expect you to be the type of person who likes reading romance, Blake," Kira said as he handed over her book to her, Blake looked at him surprised as she took the book.

"You remembered my name?" Blake said in response.

"Of course, I do. I remember all of my student names. It is my job as your professor to do so." Kira stated as he adjusted his suit. He was surprised that his own students would underestimate his potential as a teacher. He was still puzzled as to why Ozpin would allow Josuke to join Team RWBY. Perhaps, it was a coincidence or maybe there is a motive behind his decision.

Kira was determined to find out the real reason why. Why Josuke was here and how he ended up in Beacon with no memories or the past just like his wife and his son. Why was he the only one that remembers everything…

"I just have to hope Jotaro doesn't show up. If he does and he knows who, I will be a dead man." Kira thought as he exited out of the room. "Now Josuke I suggest you talk to your dad for the time being I have things to attend to," Kira said as he closed the door on Josuke who looked at him cluelessly.

Kira was walking along the hall as he bumped into Professor Port on the way, the two professors smiled at one another with Port asking Kira if he was interested to join him and Oobleck for lunch at a café in Vale. Kira thought about it and decided it would be a great way for his mind to rest after all the life-threatening events that had happened to him recently. He wanted his poor soul to take a break and he accepted the offer. They talked with one another as they took an airbus to Vale.

* * *

"I'm still amazed. Why did Ozpin hire you?" Port said as he looked at Kira who was staring at Oobleck who was drinking cups after cups of coffee.

"Why I'm must say it probably because of my charm," Kira said jokingly as the three professors laughed. "But to be honest, Port. I have no idea myself I was just living a simple life as a salesman but decided I wanted something different for a change."

"How is the young boy by the way?" Port said as Kira stared at him.

"Oh, Josuke he is doing just fine. His father came looking for him, but there is nothing to worry about." Kira said in a reassuring manner.

Before he could take another sip of his coffee he felt an unbearable weight pulling his entire hand to the ground as the process broke the table. His two friends looked in shock as they turned around to look a short male with spiky grey hair in a green uniform staring at them with utter disgust.

"How in the... now hold on, kid. Just what are you doing?" Port said as his words were ignored as a white and green humanoid figure emerged from behind him.

"Stand aside!" The humanoid figure shouted as it punched Port away as Oobleck managed to grab him. The two approached Kira as he quickly looked up to see Koichi Hirose.

"Oh, god please no!" Kira thought as he looked at Koichi who was staring at him.

"You should be a dead asshole! Echoes ACT 3!" Koichi shouted as his stand launched itself forward attempted to punch Kira in his skull. Kira managed to block the attack with Killer Queen's hand as it appeared from his shoulder.

"I'm not a villain, Koichi! I had put that behind me, here on Remnant! I have no interest in fighting you!" Kira tried his best to explain but Koichi's sheer hatred for the man was making it impossible to reason with him.

"What is that thing next to the kid? It looks like an entirely different being!" Port exclaimed as he took out his trusted axe gun with Oobleck taking out his own weapon as the citizens of the town were scrambling in fear.

"Wait… Port!" Kira exclaimed as Port looked at him.

"You are able to see Echoes?!" Kira exclaimed as Port looked at him confused before nodding.

"Well, Koichi. It's appeared that the people on Remnant can see our stands." Kira said as he tried to stand with his right hand still being forced into the ground by Echoes ACT 3's ability. "I have nothing to worry about anymore. It means I don't have to keep my stand a secret anymore. You probably know what that means." Kira said as Koichi clenched his fist as he commanded his stand to attack Kira.

"Kill him!" Koichi exclaimed as Echoes ACT 3 tried to punch him again. But then Echoes ACT 3 stopped as Koichi felt something on his shoulder. He started to shack in fear as he heard a voice next to his ear.

"Look over here." The voice said in a deep voice as Koichi commanded his stand to punch next to his head. It punched a small blue tank with a skull figure in the middle of it as it landed on the ground before quickly getting up.

"Sheer Heart Attack!" Kira said as he looked at Koichi.

"I'm sorry Koichi… You leave me no choice. I want… No, I must have a new beginning a new life and a better life with my son and my wife and if it means I have to kill you to prevent the truth from coming to light I will…" Kira thought as he stared at Koichi who was staring at Sheer Heart Attack with fear.

Kira soon felt the force being applied to his right hand being removed as he lifted it up. Kira stood up as he stared at Koichi who looked at him no longer with fear in his eyes but with determination. The determination to end him.

"I will make sure you stay dead! Once and for all…" Koichi said as Kira looked at him.

Killer Queen appeared behind Kira as he was surrounding himself in a purple aura with Sheer Heart Attack in front of him while Koichi had a green aura around him with Echoes ACT 3 next to him. The two stared at one another knowing very well.

That only one of them was going to get out of this fight alive…


End file.
